Move On!
by kawaiihanabi
Summary: Pengakuan cinta Sakura yang diwakili Ino pada ice prince klub bulu tangkis membuatnya harus rela Moveon!/ ga bisa bikin summarynya


Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © **KawaiiHanabi**

Present

 **Move On!**

Pairing ;SasukeXSakura

Warning!; Bahasa tak sesuai typo bertebaran pasaran DLDR! Etc.

 _Tak..._

 _Tok..._

 _Tak..._

Suara dentuman kok yang mengisi ruangan yang cukup luas ini tak membuyarkan lamunan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk menipang dagu dipinggir lapangan hingga akhirnya...

"Sasuke-sama.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-senpai.."

"Sasuke-sama no suteki!"

"Suki desu!"

"Kekontsute kudasai!"

Ya, teriakan itu teriakan para gadis yang berbondong bondong mengikuti klub hanya untuk menyampaikan kata kata itu pada si ice prince Sasuke Uchiha.

"ck, menepi. " ucap sasuke pada seorang gadis dihadapannya, wajah sasuke saat ini? Jangan ditanya apalagi kalau bukan datar. Sedangkan si gadis? Menjerit histeris "Sasuke bicara padaku!" Teriaknya.

Kembali lagi pada Sakura, dia menoleh kearah teriakan itu. Ia mendecih tak suka "ck,dia bicara? Biasanya main tendang." . Sakura memandang sasuke dengan pandangan tajam, mulutnya menyumpahi pemuda itu, ia berargumen setiap kali melihat sasuke ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya membatu. Ia menarik nafas lalu berdiri "Move on!" Teriaknya tanpa peduli orang lain yang memperhatikan aksi anehnya.

.

.

.

 _*Flashback on*_

" Saki.. saki.." panggil ino disela pelajaran Kimia.

"Sakii!" Teriak ino sekali lagi, selang beberapa menit sakura tak kunjung menjawab.

"Sasuke lewat lho!" Ucapnya kali ini

"Mana mana?" Sakura langsung tersadar dan celingak celinguk mencari Sasuke.

"Heh, giliran si sasuke lewat sadar!"

"Pig lo bohong!" Teriak sakura sambil menunjuk ino

"Pig?" Ino menaikan alisnya heran.

"Iya, Ino kan kaya Babi!" Ucap sakura meninggalkan Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sasuke itu kelas 1A yaa?" Seringai tampak pada bibir Ino.

.

.

.

" Sensei, saya ijin ketoilet." ucap Ino seraya mengacungkan tangan.

Guru bermasker yang diajak Ino bicara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mau diantar?" Tawar sakura

" Bisa sendiri kok." balas Ino disertai seringainya.

Sakura mengangkat alis nya heran, tak biasanya sahabat manisnya ini pergi ketoilet, ia mencium ada hal aneh yang akan Ino lakukan.

.

.

.

"Bener kan lagi olahraga," ucap Ino senang.

Ia berlari menuju lapangan, ia melambaikan tangan hendak memanggil seseorang.

"Sai-kun!" Teriak Ino di ujung lapang, Tak lama si pemuda berambut hitam menoleh, tersenyum pada orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Bukankah sekarang pelajaran Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sai, pemuda yang dikasihi ino itu.

"Aku ijin ketoilet barusan." Sai menyergitkan dahi "Ini lapangan Ino, bukan toilet." Balasnya.

Ino memutar matanya bosan "Itu alasan Saiii aku kesini ada perlu." jelasnya pada Pria yg notabenya adalah pacarnya sendiri.

" ohh" Sai ber-oh ria

"Ada Sasuke? " Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sai bingung 'jadi dia kabur cuma buat ketemu sasuke'. Tak lama ia tersenyum. "Ayo" ajak Sai, Ino tersenyum dan menggandeng lengannya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san" Sapa Ino, Sasuke hanya melirik lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada raket yang ia pegang.

" anoo, kau ikut klub bulu tangkis ya?" Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, mengisyaratkan kata 'lalu?'

"Temanku ada yang naksir lohhh." Ucap ino sebari mengangkat alisnya, melihat reaksi sasuke yang datar datar saja, ino sebal innernya berkata 'ini orang denger ga sih?' Jika sakura ada disini entah apa yg terjadi.

" temanku itu juga sekolah disini, satu klub juga denganmu, kau tau dia itu naksir dari awal masuk sekolah, kalau kamu mau tau dia itu pink..."

Krik..

Krik..

Krikk..

Tak ada respon, Ino sebal ia menatap sasuke tajam "lo denger ga sih ?"

Sasuke meliknya dengan malas.

"Apa peduliku?"

Ino bengong, dari tadi ucapannya hanya direspon begitu? Dia itu berperasaan apa tidak ... ? .

Ino mendecih tak suka, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kembali kekelas.

" Teme!" Teriak pria berambut kuning jabrik disampingnya.

"Hn"

"Teme, kata cewek tadi ada yg naksir yaa? Tumben tumbenan nembak lewat temennya. " Tanya Naruto penasaran, respon Sasuke? Ia menghela nafas ia memandang sahabat pirangnya ini "apa aku perlu tahu?" Naruto cengo ia tahu Sasuke itu banyak fansnya tapi baru kali ini ada cewe yg mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat temannya.

"lho teme gimana sihh, kasih jarang lho cewe belabelain kesini pas belajaran lagi."Ledek Naruto

"Bukan urusanku " Ucap sasuke dingin Naruto kembali di buat cengo oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang emerald menatap 2 orang pemuda yang asyik bercengkrama.

"Makhluk astral sialan..." Emerald yang menatap mereka itu membuyar, cairan bening keluar dari celah matanya,

"Cinta buta?"

"Sudah kuputuskan.."

*flash back off*

"Move on!" Teriak Sakura, Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu beranjak pergi menghampiri meja wasit.

"Lee-senpai aku ingin menjadi wasit!" Pintanya pada senior klub Lee yang notabenenya memang menyukai Sakura langsung mengiyakan, selain itu juga Sakura kan Pemenang ke 2 turnamen putri tahun lalu.

" Kau yakin? Sasuke yang bertanding dengan... " jelas Lee namun sakura memotong ucapannya.

"Jadi senpai mengijinkan ku tidak!" Seru Sakura yang mulai kesal karena lagi lagi ia dengar Sasuke.

"Te..tentu!" Balas Lee.

Sakura naik ke meja wasit ia mengalunglan peluit di leher jenjangnya. Ia mendecih menatap Sasuke yang datang bersama Neji.

"pertandingan akan dimulai! Uchiha-san dan Neji-senpai harap mempersiapkan diri! " Sakura membunyikan pluitnya, Uchiha Sasuke mulai memasuki lapangan seketika...

"Sasuke-kuunn ganbatte"

"Ganbatte nee!"

"Sasuke-sama faighto Aishiteruuu!"

"Sasuke!"

"Aku mendukungmu!"

"Sasuke -samaa!"

"Jika kau menang aku akan menerima lamaranmu!"

Krikkk..

Krikkk...

Krikkkk...

Gerah mendengar ucapan para wanita yang tak jelas itu sakura segera mengambil pluitnya, ia meniup peluit itu pertanda kalau waktu sudah dimulai.

Prittttt...

.

.

.

Dalam permainan bulutangkis Sasuke dan Neji sama kuatnya, Neji yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub juga mendapat predikat ke 1 angkatan kelas 12 Sedangkan Sasuke mendapat juara kelas 11. Pertandingan ini juga menjadi hiburan bagi anggota klub karena 2 orang ice prince yang paling disenangi sedang bermain bersama.

Prittttttttt...

Peluit panjang dibunyikan tanda permainan berakhir. Sakura membuka suaranya "selesai pertandingan di menangkan Hyuuga Neji dengan score akhir 1-0" mendengar pernyataan sakura barusan sasuke mendelik sebal "kau ini bodoh? Masih ada 1set lagi!" Jelasnya pada Gadis berambut pink yang tengah turun dari meja wasit. Sakura menoleh malas, jika ia masih menyukai Sasuke mungkin ia akan senang setengah mati tapi kali ini ia sudah memutuskan, ide jahil terlintas diotaknya.

"Teleponku berbunyi." jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk Hp yg ia pegang.

"Kau wasitnya!" Amarah sasuke mulai memuncak ia tak berwajah datar lagi, ekspresinya sedikit menunjukan rasa marah .

"Apa peduliku? " Sakura menjawabnya sambil menatap Neji. "Nee senpai aku kan tadi sudah ijin kakakku menelpon." Sasuke menatap Neji, ia tak percaya si ketua berambut coklat panjang itu langsung mengiyakan permintaan Si gadis pink ini. Pandangannya melirik Sakura, ia melihat Sakura menyeringai kearahnya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya 'apa maumu'. Ucap innernya.

Sementara Sakura yang berlalu menghampiri Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu benci kekalahan, ia telah membalas perkataan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu padanya. 'Kena kau!' Ia tertawa setan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakura menghampiri Ino di ujung lapangan, masih terlihat seringai puas dibibirnya.

"Saki, kau kenapa?" Ujar Ino pada sahabat Pinknya ini jujur ia khawatir karena sakura terlihat sedikit err aneh.

"Ino, Aku sudah putuskan... " Ino menyergitkan dahi heran 'putuskan?' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sakura tersenyum, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya Seolah bersiap terbang. "Move on!" Namun saat itu juga orang yg membuatnya berkata move on lewat. "Minggir!" Ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Apa? Minggir? Aku menoleh ke samping dan orang yang berkata seperti itu adalah...

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau mencari pacar jangan kesini" ujarnya sok bijak dengan ekapresi datar diwajahnya.

Aku mendecih dia memang manusia es tak punya ekspresi kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti itu. Kenapa?

"Kau, Haruno Sakura wasit yang membuatku kalah hanya karena dendam eh?" Sasuke tiba tiba berucap seperti itu, kenapa dia tahu aku mau balas dendam padanya? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Ini gila.

. Ehhhh tunggu dulu barusan dia.. dia menyebut namaku? Dia tahu aku?

*end of Sakura's POV

Sakura dibuat cengo oleh Sasuke, gadis bersurai pink ini mematung, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia melihat pria ice itu tersenyum ahh tidak ia menyeringai?.Seburat merah tipis terukir diwajah Sakura. 'Gawat' innernya berkata. Cepat cepat Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

Ino yang menyaksikan kejadian langka itu tertawa dalam hati. "Ini menyenangkan" ujarnya sangat pelan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

"Kau pikir aku bodoh hah?" Uchiha sasuke menyeringai. Ia kagum pada dirinya sendiri. Kenyataan kalau seorang uchiha itu pintar.

*flashback on*

"Apa peduliku? " Sakura menjawabnya sambil menatap Neji. "Nee senpai aku kan tadi sudah ijin kakakku menelpon" Sasuke menatap Neji ia tak percaya si ketua berambut coklat panjang itu langsung mengiyakan permintaan Si gadis pink ini. Pandangannya melirik Sakura, ia melihat Sakura menyeringai kearahnya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya 'apa maumu'. Ucap innernya.

Selepas Sakura pergi Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Neji.

"Senpai..." Sasuke tak mau mengaku kalah pada senpai sekaligus rivalnya ini, Salahkan si wasit bodoh itu yang tak bilang hanya memainkan 1 set pertandingan. jika Sasuke tau ia tak akan berleha leha seperti tadi.

Seakan tau maksud Sasuke, Neji tertawa "wakatta, kita akan bertanding lagi" Sasuke mendecih sebal, ia kembali teringat si wasit merah jambu itu.

" Senpai wasit tadi siapa?" Ujar Sasuke yang memainkan raketnya.

"Hn? Haruno Sakura?" Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya "kau tak tahu? Dia itu seangkatan denganmu, juara 2 turnamen putri angkatan kelas 11." Jelas Neji , Sasuke mengangguk, mata onyx nya mencari si pink, seketika ia menyeringai ketika mendapati Si gadis pink itu tengah bercengkrama dengan seseorang, orang yang menemuinya beberapa waktu lalu, kekasih sepupunya Yamanaka Ino. Neji yang merasa aneh dengan sikap sasuke, "Sasuke!" Serunya. Sasuke menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis " Senpai ayo" ajaknya.

.

.

.

"Move on" sasuke menyeringai mendengar si pink berteriak seperti itu.

Ia sengaja lewat saat Sakura merentangkan tanganya

"Kalau kau mau mencari pacar jangan kesini" sasuke asal berucap 'apa kau bisa ehh?' Innernya berkata.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura wasit yang membuatku kalah hanya karena dendam eh?" Lihat sasuke tertawa setan dalam hati, ia menikamati ekspresi cengo Sakura.

*flashback off*

Lihat pink aku menangkan? Neji senpai yang sepertinya merasa aneh dengan Sikap ku. Ia mendekati ku sesampainya di bangku. "tertarik pada dia?" Neji memang pintar, aku menyeringai "Menarik" ujarku sambil berdiri.

End of Sasuke's POV

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura duduk diam dihalte sebelah sekolah. Ia tengah menuggu kakaknya yang telah janji menjemputnya disekolah.

Satu menit

Sepuluh menit

30 menit

...

"Kemana kakakku?" Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya. Mencari kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

"Moshi moshi?" Seru baritone diseberang sana.

"Nii chan Doko ni? Aku sudah menunggu 30 menit!" Seru nya

"Aku dikafe, bukankah aku bilang kau saja yang menyusulku kesini, ada sesorang yang ingin kukenalkan " Sakura melotot ia menyumpahi kakaknya, kapan ia mengirim pesan padanya.

"..."

"Cepatlah, sebelum bus terakhirmu datang!" Sakura menoleh kearah jam tangannya.

Sial. Umpatnya.

Ia kehilangan bis terakhirnya, masa ia harus berjalan untuk sampai ke kafe?

"Ya, terimakasih telah mengingatkan!" Sakura menutup teleponnya sepihak, salahkan kakak bayinya yang membuat Sakura terlantar.

"Baka aniki!" Dan saat itu juga ia tidak sadar kalau sambungannya bukan diputuskan olehnya tapi...

Ditttt dittt

Terdengar Suara kalkson mobil sport hitam meneriaki Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, ia melihat kepala yang nonggol? Di mobil dan pemilik kepala itu adalah...

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

"Hey, kau menunggu bis?"

"..."

"Taksi? "

"..."

"Taksi tak lewat kesini kau harus menelpon" Sakura merogoh sakunya, ia mengendus sebal saat ia sadar kalau ponselnya mati.

"..."

"Ponselmu mati ya?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Hmmm..." sakura berdehem sasuke menyeringai.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tawarnya. Sakura memaki, kenapa saat ia suka diacuhkan tapi saat ia berusaha move on Si pantat ayam ini mendekatinya.

"Kalau rumahmu searah dengan Hiko cafe aku bisa memberimu tumpangan?"

"..." Sakura diam 'ini gila ' mungkin jika sasuke tak mengucapkan penolakan sialan itu sakura akan senang.

"Sakura?" Tegur sasuke

" a-ano aku juga ada keperluan di cafe itu. " ujarnya agak gugup kenapa? Karen wajah tampan sasuke ada di depan wajahnya! Wanita mana yg tidak gugup!

" kau menguntit ku ya?" Sasuke semakin merapatkan wajahnya, wajah sakura semerah tomat sekarang .

"Ti-tidak! Aku... aku disuruh kakak ku kesana! Ia telat menjemputku jadi.."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, ia membuka pintu mobilnya untuk sakura.

"Masuklah." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

" Arigato." ucap Sakura pelan

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Di depan cafe Hiko Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah turun dan memasuki Cafe, tak butuh waktu lama ia menemukan kakak bayinya yang tengah tertawa bersama seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang?

" imoto -chan" perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura, ia mendengus sebal bagaimana bisa kakaknya tersenyum lebar saat ia telah menelantarkan adiknya dan malah hahahihi bersama seorang pria?

"Nii-chan" Sakura menarik kursinya dan duduk disebelah kakanya, ia memperhatikan pria didepannya ini kenapa dia mirip seseorang ya,

"Sakura-chan kenalkan dia temanku Itachi Uchiha" ucap sasori

"Kau ikut klub bulu tangkis ya?" Itachi melirik tas raket yang ia simpan disebelah kursinya.

Sakura mengangguk "adikku juga, kau cantik, kalian akan jadi pasangan yang cocok iya kan Sasori?" Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Itachi yang mungkin sudah bisa kaliam tebak siapa adiknya.

"SASUKE!" Sasori dan Itachi kaget tiba tiba Sakura menggumamkan nama itu.

"Kau.. kau kakaknya Sasuke?" Itachi menangguk namun tiba tiba..

"Jadi ini gadis yang mau kakak jodohkan denganku?" Sasuke Uchiha datang.

" ..."

"..."

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Ujar Sasori

Hening

Sasuke menyeringai

"Dia menyatakan perasaan lewat temannya dan sepertinya aku tertarik. " ujar sasuke seraya duduk didepan Sakura.

"Nee Sa-Ku-Ra!" Ujar Sasuke, Sakura hanya diam tapi innernya menggerutu.

'Sial! Pantat ayam ini, aku sudar berniat move on!'

well Sakura kamu memang jadi move on ko, move on dari yang asalnya nganggep gebetan jadi pacar beneran.

.

..

.

.

 **FIN**

hanabi balik bawa fic aneh lagi, jujur dulu saya silent reader yang bertransformasi jadi newbie nih jadi buat senpai-tachi mohon bimbingannya yaa ..

Oiya fic ini terinspirasi dari temen sebangku hanabi yang ngeceng anak bulutangkis *ups -tapi sekarang udah move dari doi ko! beneran ini mah- . Hahaha viss✌


End file.
